First Light
by Fleur du cirque
Summary: SasukeOC Sasuke is a vampire and Remi has a famiy with more secrets then he thought. yeah sumary sucks but it will be good, Just read. SasukeOC SasukexOC rating is T but may become M


Basically in this story, Sasuke is a vampire. I won't bother to make that a plot twist, but there will be others, so I hope you enjoy this. 

Story Start:

The day Sasuke returned, it was raining. The sky was a dark grey, almost black. But as he walked through the gates to the leaf village, escorted by the ANBU, he seemed to shine. He had grown up so much in the last four years.

By now he would be 18. And boy did he look good for 18. His matured body, his muscles quite obvious because of the his wet clothes clinging to his body. His hair was the same, black but it seemed darker, so  
dark it looked blue almost. And his eyes, they too were the same beautiful onyx black as before, only now they seemed even deeper. His skin pulled the look all together, his skin was white, pale, it contracted in a way that made him look even more beautiful.

"Okay yeah he is very pretty, but I still don't get why all the girls in the village fawn over him." Remi answered her mom with a sigh, staring out the window at the dark sky.

"Hmm it sounds like you've got a crush on this boy." her mom answered with a devious smile.

"Mom its Sasuke, not some random. And besides, he probably doesn't even remember me, it's been so many years since we last spoke." she said giving her mom a look that obviously said 'drop it', before turning back to the window.

"Well say what you want Remi, but know this, I approve of him." and with a smug smile, Remi's mom walked smoothly from the room, leaving a blushing girl staring out the window.

-  
Two Days Later:

It was still very cloudy out, it almost seemed the sun would never shine again. But for all the girls in the village, they could care less because their Sasuke was back.

But the thing was, after Sasuke came back, he had to be punished for leaving and betraying everyone. So Lady Tsunade had him put under house arrest.

She said it would only be for a year, and if he was good, maybe less. She would hire someone to deliver him food weekly. Surprisingly, Sasuke agreed to it quite quickly. Naruto tried to fight it but Lady Tsunade stopped him. Then Naruto insisted on being the one to deliver his food. But Lady Tsunade had already chosen a family to do that job.

"Mom, I'm not understanding this. Why do I have to be the one to bring him food?" Remi asked her mom while holding a pack of groceries.

"Because we were the ones assigned by the Hokage to." her mom answered while rolling some bread. "And besides, I'm busy making supper for us, so go."

With a small huff, Remi shut the door behind her and walked across the street. She came up to the deck of the Uchiha home and knocked on the wooden door of the Uchiha's home, only to pull her hand back and rub her now red and sore knuckles.

No one answered. She stood there, just staring at the door. 'Where is he? It's not like he's not home, he's under house arrest!' Sighing, she checked to see if the door was unlocked. It was. She pushed open  
the heavy door and walked in.

It was a beautiful home. She hadn't been in it in years though. She walked silently to the kitchen and set the bags on the island. Looking around, she took everything in, the kitchen had a huge island that Mrs. Uchiha had used to seat and entertain guests. There was a large dining table that could hold up to 18 people but that was only used by Sasuke and Itachi when they had homework, or Mr. Uchiha had his  
business men over.

Just past the table was the rec. room, there was a large book shelf against the wall, filled with books on all subjects and a huge (and really comfy) couch. She remembered one time she and Sasuke were  
playing hide-and-go-seek and she had hid under one of the oversized cochins. It took Sasuke almost an hour to find her and only after he got Itachi's help.

She sighed. Looking back to the groceries, she turned around and started opening up draws and cupboards to place the food and do a little dusting.

She carefully packed the fridge with the food and then proceeded to wipe down the glasses and plates in to cupboards. Looking at the clock, she saw it was almost 6. So she desided since her dinner would  
take about another hour to finish, she could make Sasuke a little something so he wouldn't have to.

Pulling out a pan and the chicken from the grocery bag, she started making him some fried chicken. Slowly turning up the heat in the pan, she began to add some flavorings. When it was done and she placed it on a plate with a fork and knife. She set the plate on the island, where one of the bar stools was.

Sighing, she cleaned up the mess and wiped down the counters again. She looked around feeling suddenly useless, so she picked up the grocery bags and just as she was going to leave, she yelled,

"Sasuke, I made you dinner, it's down here if you want it." No answer.

Furrowing her brows together, she set the bags down and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, it was crumpled, but it would do. She then pulled out a pen and wrote-

Sasuke,  
I know it's been a long time since we last spoke, but I want you to know I'm still going to be here for you. You must be asleep right now, but so you know, it was my family assigned to bring you food, and dropped it off for you and made you a quick meal, I hope you like it.  
Remi.

She looked over the note and thought about how corny it sounded. But it was the only bit of paper she had, so it would do. She looked over the room one last time, grabbed the bags and left.

-  
Sasuke's POV: Same day...

It was cold in the house. He hadn't even bothered to turn on the heating. It was pointless in his mind. He sat in the bay window of his parents room, breathing in their scents. His mothers delicate jasmine  
perfume, and the musty smell of his fathers aftershave.

Walking down the halls, he felt unusually content. After finally learning the truth. He walked into his brothers room and laid down on his bed. He looked over at the picture on the bed side table. It was  
he and Itachi, as kids. They were smiling, it was a happier time before **'he'** came and ruined their lives.

"Mom, I'm not understanding this. Why do I have to be the one to being him food?" he heard it. Remi. His friend, who he cut out after the 'incident'. Her voice was soft, like a child's almost.

"Because we were the ones assigned by the Hokage to. And besides, I'm busy making supper for us, so go." Her mother answered her with an annoyed tone. There was always something about Mrs. Haruko that he could never quite put his finger on, but bothered him to no end.

Slipping out of his brothers room, he went back to his room and watched as Remi walked out the front door, and to his front door. Tap tap tap. He could see her as she pulled her hand away to rub it. She  
was fragile, she couldn't even knock on a door without getting hurt.

She then opened the door. He took a deep breath. Big mistake. She was so... intoxicating. She smelt like vanilla and a mixture of flowers, like a meadow. He could hear her thumping heart, drawing him in... She  
was silent as she walked into the kitchen.

Slowly he began to walk down the stairs, quietly, softly. He would say hi, and pull her in for a hug, then sink his teeth in her... _'No Sasuke! Be strong my brother! Now is not the time...'_ His brothers voice rang through his head as a voice of reason. **'No, Don't Listen To Him Sasuke. Do It. Taste Her, Drink Her Blood...'** The monsters voice said, tempting him to give in.

He gripped the railing, so close... No! He screamed at himself. Not this way, not like **'him'**. Closing his eyes tightly, he walked blindly back up the stairs and into the first room he could find. His room.

Falling on to his bed, he grabbed at a pillow and bit into it. He held his breath, keeping his face covered and his teeth sunk into the pillow. _'Hush Sasuke,'_ Itachi's soothing voice said _'It will be alright, you'll see'_. When! He demanded. _'Soon enough'_, was the only reply he got from his elder brother.

"Sasuke, I made you dinner, it's down here if you want it."

Her sweet voice called to him, was she giving him permission to dine on her neck? That would belovely... **'Yes Sasuke, Go Down And Have Your Feast...'** the monster was beckoning him again. _'No Sasuke, she is  
innocent, she is not your prey...'_ Itachis voice was soothing and calming, but his throat still burned with want.

_'It will be okay my brother, you'll see, now go find your self a meal, a big one. That way when you face her again, it will be easier.'_ Itachi's kind voice said to him. I'm sorry Itachi, I guess I'm still a foolish child. 

And there you have it my loyal readers, this is the replacement for The New Girl which, yes, has been deleted. The girl was a Mary Sue, and I hope and pray, that this one won't be either. I am truly sorry for those of you who liked that story, but I can only hope that you like this one too.


End file.
